


'Just Friends' (Working Title)

by Surreals_Stiletto



Series: The Lies That We Tell Ourselves Hurt More [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Eating/Exercise Disorders, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Jealousy, Past Child Abuse, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Slow Burn, drug abuse/addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreals_Stiletto/pseuds/Surreals_Stiletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra Danvers and Patricia Walker build a fast friendship based on alcohol, drugs and unbelievable sex. Unknowingly, their lives have more similarities than not. Each woman has been inexplicably drawn to strangers that were made their family. Each woman bares family secrets that take a toll. As secrets start to unravel, wonders and abuse revealed alike, will their friendship hold?</p><p>Alex has several degrees, a mother who's disappointment is tangible, a issue with authority and a budding alcohol problem. Trish is a self proclaimed 'exercise freak' with an eating disorder and a drug problem. She feels directionless now that her mothers out of her life, which disgusts her. And they're both in love with the one person they shouldn't be. What happens when confrontations come to a head? Will they help each other, or drag each other further down into the well of abuse that they're both currently drowning in?</p><p>OR THE ALEX/TRISH, ALEX/KARA, TRISH/JESSICA FIC NOBODY ASKED FOR: IN A LAND BETWEEN JESSICA JONES AND SUPERGIRL, WHERE THE MISUNDERSTANDINGS ARE REAL, JEALOUSY IS BOUNDLESS, FAMILY REUNIONS ARE AWKWARD AND CONFRONTING AND TWO YOUNG WOMEN BATTLE TWO DIFFERENT AND HORRIBLE TYPES OF ABUSE TOGETHER AND JUST... HOPE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fast Friends

**Author's Note:**

> First work I've ever posted. Figure'd I'd post it, it'd be out there. Maybe post more, work on my confidence, better my writing? Blah blah...
> 
> There are warnings tagged for a reason. If you feel I've missed any tags please suggest them to me and I will take it into consideration.
> 
> I really like the idea of Alex and Trish finding friendship in each other. In their respective shows both women are pillars of strength, but they seem isolated to me. I wanted to explore that isolation, and the horrible things that people survive/do then have to live with. 
> 
> I have a plan, I want this to be a multi-chapter story, so let's see about putting that plan into action.

Alex Danvers and Patricia Walker ran into each other skipping out on Journalism 101. 

“Jesus Christ!” a short brunette yelled out into the empty halls as she bounced off a tall blonde. Winded and seeing stars Alex Danvers attempted to squint through her extremely dark sunglasses up at the person she’d walked into. She hissed whilst attempting to drag her now lopsided eyewear off her face.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” came the muffled response from two feet to Alex’s left. Alex’s eyes widened as she focussed on the face beside hers. She startled and tried to leap to her feet, only to find that she was restrained by half this gorgeous beings body crumpled on top of her. That explained why she was so winded. The blonde groaned, attempting to get up and accidentally elbowing Alex in the stomach when she slipped. Dark eyes widened. I wasn’t winded before, Alex belatedly thought, gasping. This is winded... 

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” the mystery woman was swearing as her hands mover all over Alex’s body. The woman would have scoffed if she had the breath.

“Not that I’m not flattered,” Alex huffed out in confusion, “but do you wanna at least hang out first before we you put your hand down my pants?” The gasp in response to her words was funny, but the look on the blondes face was beyond hilarious as she started down at what she was doing. 

Busy hands paused and the woman eased back on her haunches and muttered “We've got some of the same classes, technically that counts as hanging out.” The face above hers looked surprised that she’d said anything at all and blue green eyes widened comically. Alex instantly loved the expression. Both women fumbled over each other as they tried to help the other up before Alex just started laughing and batted pale limbs away. The fight to stand was much easier for both of them after that.

Briefly they size each other up. Alex wore long curly black hair, messy from last night, now messier still from the tumble she’d taken. She wore jeans and a faded band singlet that showed off toned arms. The woman in front of her was tall, slender where Alex looked strong, and appeared impeccably put together irrespective of just picking herself up off the floor. An expensive looking long sleeved blouse was tucked into dark designer jeans that emphasised slender curves. She wore long blonde hair in a neat pony tail with some of those golden strands framing her face. Alex grinned at the woman. Looking slightly frazzled, the stranger in front of her stared for a moment before shaking herself, eyes darting towards the ground as she looked for something.

“Alex,” the brunette stated by way of introduction. The woman opposite her nodded as if she were listening while her eyes scanned the floor. “Hey Stranger Danger,” Alex said as she playfully ducked down to catch the woman’s eye. “Looking for this?” she asked. Holding out a baggie (that in Alex’s opinion unquestionably held cocaine or cocaine) she laughed when the woman froze comically. It had fallen out of the blonde bombshells bra as she was scrambling to stand and Alex had snagged it. 

A long arm snatched for her prize. “Uh uh, I at least want to know the name of the woman that got to second base with me seconds after we met, without knowing my name,” she said teasingly, heavy emphasis on the last few words of her sentence. Blue green eyes narrowed and the mystery blonde lightly held the bridge of her nose between forefinger and thumb before sighing softly. Eyes now closed, her hand spread out to run upwards over her face, then long fingers carded through thick blonde hair backwards over her scalp before giving a light flick. The hand was withdrawn and hair fell back to its original position half over the woman’s face. The movement looked practiced, if a little nervous, and Alex thought that maybe the woman was attempting to calm herself.

“You’re Alex Danvers,” dark eyes widened at the statement and the mystery woman grinned impishly at her surprise. Now that Alex had a chance to look at her whole face, she appeared slightly out of it, but was no less beautiful. “Lovely to officially meet you, I’m Trish Walker. May I please have my property back?” the blonde asked with an outstretched hand. Alex gave her the baggie with a smile in an attempt to play it cool in front of the hot chick that knew her name. Holding the expression when Trish caught her wrist in an iron grip felt like a win. 

“What do I need to do to keep you from passing this information on to anyone?” Trish politely breathed out as her face inched closer to Alex’s. Her tone and smile spoke of polite interest, but those eyes held barely veiled fear underneath anger. Alex grinned as she reached into her back pocket with her unrestrained hand for the flask she kept there, privately bemoaning the bruise she knew her arse would have from it come tomorrow.

“Look Stranger Danger,” she said between upending the flask's contents into her mouth for Trish to plainly see. “I’m so hung over right now that you could be a figment of my imagination, and my only goal for the day is getting drunk enough to prevent this weekends collective hangover from literally killing me. I’m not exactly in the best shape to be reporting anything to anyone right now.” Trish stared, and Alex tried to brighten her smile in an attempt to steal one from the beauty across from her. 

The blonde appeared to be sizing her up again, gorgeous eyes trailing a path of fire all over her body before they settled on her mouth. Ages seemed to pass and Alex flexed her hand slightly within the tight grip that still held it. “Plans aside I was serious about hanging out, regardless of us attempting to clock each other.” Surprise filtered across Trish’s face before it quickly faded to ambivalence as she refocussed on Alex’s eyes. “And you put your hands all over me without finishing what you started,” Alex stated softly, moving closer. Alcohol fueled her boldness as she slid her body into place against Trish. She didn't draw back, and the woman’s body heat was tantalising. Alex really really hoped this gamble played in her favour. Alex knew she looked hot when she was dishevelled, so she tried to better her odds by morphing her grin into a smoulder and hoped for the best. She could always blame it on the epic bender she was in the middle off if she was turned down and had to deal with awkward “Hello’s” for the rest of the semester.

Alex praised any deity that would listen for her good fortune as the deity before her craned down slightly to drag the tip of her tongue up Alex’s neck. 

“Funnily enough,” Trish mouthed the words slowly over soft skin before drawing back, eyes again sliding over Alex before their gaze connected once more. “I’m in the same predicament and had much the same plans for today,” and giving her baggie a quick shake before stuffing it in her bra she leaned in again. Nipping lightly at the the juncture between neck and shoulder Alex groaned at the slight sting Trish had inflicted. Very slowly, Trish dragged her lips up to the shell of Alex's ear, breathing into it “I guarantee my cure for a hangover is much better...” 

“Five minutes at a very slow walk and we’re at my house,” Alex groaned out. “Private residence?” Trish asked before biting down on her neck less gently than before. “You bet. Two minutes to the place if those long legs can walk as fast as I think they can.”

And that, as they say, was that.

15 minutes and one bemused street goer later their debauchery had been kept to a minimum in public at Trish’s insistence. The university campus was almost empty at 8:10 AM on a Monday, and the pair slammed each other up against half secluded available surfaces throughout the trip to Alex’s house. Open mouthed kisses and wayward hands sustained them briefly before one or the other would try to move them along.

“You have a house? By yourself?” Trish gasped out as Alex thrust a thigh between hers after she’d backed the blonde up against the house door. Alex kissed her as one hand tried to fit the key into the lock beside them without guidance. She was unsuccessful. 

“Yup, Parents,” Alex stated as they disconnected and she concentrated on the door. “No one else lives here, no one comes over, don’t worry about it.” Then they were inside, and tearing at each other’s clothes, before the door was firmly locked behind them.

Alex gave Trish her first orgasm up against the barely closed door. Trish had managed to rip the brunette’s shirt off before Alex was kneeling on her knees and tugging at skin tight jeans. “That's so hot,” Alex hissed out when she didn't discover any underwear. Alex left the jeans just above Trish’s knees, spreading her legs as much as possible before sliding her tongue against the woman’s clit with fervour. Pushing slim hips into the door forcefully she attacked the sensitive flesh before her, groaning into a lick when Trish roughly pulled at her hair. Trish ground her hips down into Alex's face as much as she could, sucking in high pitched breaths between moans and murmurs of encouragement. Alex loved it.

Repeatedly denying the varied pleading above her of “I’ll come so fast with your fingers inside me if you keep doing that,” and similar babble, Alex just increased the intensity of her tongue stokes. She knew that coming while standing was hard, you could never quite relax when you had to hold yourself up, but it was going to be so worth it. Eventually Trish was groaning and moaning that she was “So close,” between begging for more. Alex doubled down, and it took longer than she thought it would, but eventually Trish was a quivering incoherent mess. It was so sexy that Alex whimpered as she clenched on nothing, and then Trish was pushing her backwards onto the floor.

In moments the blonde was upon her, yanking Alex’s pants and underwear off in one go, unclasping her bra with practiced ease. She then straddled a thigh, still half clothed, and began thrusting her own thigh strongly against Alex’s core. The brunette scrambled to yank the remaining clothes off her but Trish drew both her hands together and above her head. Gently, she held slender wrists there, pushing them lightly against the ground and saying “Stay,” against the swollen lips beneath hers. Alex whimpered, hips arching upwards for more friction.

“I don’t often beg for things,” Trish crooned, still bearing down on Alex. The thrusts remained slow and steady despite Alex’s increasingly breathy moans. “You begged for me,” Alex responded with a laugh. A harsh thrust made her gasp. “I did,” Trish conceded. Suddenly she was entering Alex with two digits, using her thigh to give her thrusts more impact. Alex let out a high pitched moan. It felt unbelievably good to be entered with a little force, and Alex was wet enough that there was next to no resistance to the almost rough motions.

“So I’m going to make you come,” Trish stated matter of fact, between harsh bites to Alex’s neck. The brunette had to try hard to focus on the conversation Trish seemed intent on having right now. “And we’re going to do this in reverse,” her tempo increased and she corkscrewed her fingers before scraping them forward in a ‘come hither’ motion. Alex groaned, unable to control her hips as they surged upwards to meet every delicious thrust. She could already feel a tell tale flutter beginning in her lower abdomen.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard and so fast that you’ll see stars, and I won’t stop. I’ll just slowly get slower each time you come, until the wait is almost unbearable,” Trish jovially stated. Then Alex was seeing stars faster than she thought she would, coming with a gasp of surprise just after Trish increased her efforts triple fold and harshly ground her palm down on Alex’s clit. Trish laughed at her then, and Alex thought she was a beautiful demon when her thrusts slowed down minutely but didn’t stop, just as promised. “That’s it baby,” Trish crooned between soft encouragements. Alex liked that almost as much as the sound of Trish laughing. 

“I feel like this is backwards, if you keep doing things like that no one's ever going to beg you for anything,” Alex remarked as she grinned into a kiss. Half frowning she pulled back “And I don’t beg.” Trish ran her spare hand over the body under her, softly palming a breast before teasingly clasping slender fingers around Alex’s throat. “You will.” Alex slowly drew her arms down from above her head and grabbed at the hips bearing down on hers, rolling them over with a grunt, continuing to thrust her hips against the still moving fingers inside her. Trish looked at the woman now above her, taking in Alex’s gasping breaths as they continued to move against each other. Her gaze was like fire, and Alex was burning. The fingers around her throat released then Trish’s long arm hooked around Alex’s back and they were rolling over again.

By her second orgasm Alex still couldn’t be swayed, but her third left her gasping in shock. It had been almost agonising in its pleasure. The build up had seemed timeless, the peak nearly unreachable. The orgasm itself was a surprise, the flutter low in her stomach and the clenching of her core longer and more intense than ever before. Her clit now felt like it had been abused even though it was only ever touched lightly and sparingly. Trish grinned down at her as if she could sense victory.

The fingers still inside her had stalled but were now moving again, albeit even slower than before. The thrusts were almost lazy in nature, curling into her just right but leaving her wanting every time. Alex felt like her body was about to go into overload. She was almost incoherent as she moved in time with Trish. Their combined sweat was starting to cool with their movements decreased urgency and left the strangest sense of cold whereas the rest of her body felt hot. 

It felt like forever had passed and Alex couldn’t come. She was so so close. So close that she was sobbing into Trish’s every thrust, but she just couldn’t get there with such delicate touches. It wasn’t enough.

Trish lightly bites her breast, hot breath flowing over the saliva as she askes “Do you trust me?” Alex whimperes in response. She barely knows this woman, barely trusts anyone except for close family. Her free hand ghosts up Alex’s body to settle at her throat once more. Strong fingers flex around her slender neck with clear intention. “Do you trust me enough for this?” Trish asks patiently, a hint of longing entering her voice. Alex nods and Trish groans at the consent. “Tap out if it’s too much,” Trish states with an edge of seriousness, then she's tightening her grip slowly. Keen eyes observe Alex's every move and before long Trish is releasing her grip just as slow when she thinks that Alex looks like she might need a breath.

Gasps for air turn into gasped moans and soon all Alex can focus on is fingers gliding over her clit before every stroke of curled fingers inside her. It’s as if the lack of oxygen has pinpointed her focus to just those glorious sensations. They figure out a rhythm between them after Alex taps a few times when she gets too breathless, and then it feels like they move as one. Absentmindedly she can feel Trish’s wet heat sliding against her upper thigh. Breathy moans are in her ear, tender kisses with gentle teeth raining down steadily over her upper body. Alex can’t hear herself she’s so out of control, but this is when she starts to beg. She pleads for release, groaning against Trish’s ministrations in glorious agony. Trish starts to move a little faster against her, reneging on her promise of slow but it’s exactly what they both need.

Alex feels like she’s going to pass out when she comes, vision tunneling until all she can see is blue green eyes staring into her own with staggering intensity. She cries out, simultaneously curling into the woman above her as her hips jerk frantically. Then Trish is kissing her, and they’re gasping into each other’s mouths, both shuddering and starved for breath as they lose control.

“Wow,” Alex finally states, voice hoarse. Gently the blonde wipes runaway tears from the brunettes face as Alex studies her uncertainly. “Huh.” Alex can't recall crying. Hates that it makes her feel a little vulnerable. Trish laughs at her, lowering her head to Alex’s breast and settling on top of her as if she’s going to stay there, and for some reason that helps. “Want to join me in the bedroom?” Alex asks after playing with Trish’s hair for a while. “You’re not going anywhere,” is the muffled response. There’s a bit of wiggling and long arms squeeze around the brunette lightly. “Okay then,” Alex agrees with a laugh, and then she’s asleep.


	2. The Evening After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I don’t condone or practice drug/alcohol abuse or unsafe sex with strangers... Thought I better write that down somewhere.
> 
> Mistakes are mine.

Trish wakes up sprawled on top of soft sheets. Initially she panics until she turns over and see’s Alex Danvers beside her. Even though she can’t remember getting into bed she does remember the unbelievable sex they had in the foyer, and that brings a small pained smile to her face. There’s bottled water beside the bed and Trish feels like shit, so she slowly forces her body into sitting up and necks the water like a beer. 

She’s wearing her bra, shirt and underwear, and is more relieved that her stash is still on her person than having her clothes on. Palming its position in her bra Trish stands up and endeavours to find the kitchen. Nearly landing face first after tripping over a pile of clothes in the middle of the room Trish neatens the pile, placing it next to the flask near the bed so her new friend doesn’t do the same. Laughing at the snuffle like snore that comes from her still unconscious bed mate Trish quietly leaves the room. Meandering slowly around the exceptionally expensive looking house she finds the kitchen and turns the jug. 

Thinking about the woman she’d left alone in the other room Trish allowed herself a slight smile. That was the most fun she’d had in a good while with someone else. And with Alex Danvers, pride of the university too. They could hardly keep their hands off each other, even just outside their classroom. Trish’s mouth popped open in surprise at the thought. Not only had she been feeling up and making out with a near stranger on university grounds and in public, but said stranger was also aware of Trish carrying drugs on her person.

Lowering her head into her hands Trish internally berates herself when she thinks about the previous day. No drugs in public, no drugs in public, she repeats the sentence internally over and over. If the paparazzi caught wind of the famous Patsy being high in public her image as one of the kids to survive Hollywood without an addiction issue would be trashed. Anxiety starts to pool low in her stomach, initially just a trickle, until it feels like a raging river. There’s a high pitched rushing sound of water in her head and it’s drowned out her left over post coital euphoria within seconds. Then the kettle makes a loud ‘Bing!’ and the sound starts to die down. Trish lets out a shuddering breath.

Freaking hell Trish, her internal monologue started again. Caught barely half an hour after getting the stuff, in a public forum too, she thinks angrily. The doctor she was seeing for her prescriptions now liked to do the drugs with her occasionally, he said it helped him concentrate, but Trish thought he just wanted to fuck Patsy in his office while his secretary wife was outside. He’d said as much a few visits ago. Neither of them had brought it up again after she respectfully declined on the grounds that she didn’t want to mix business with pleasure, and would hate to have to find another specialist. Since then he’d been nothing but polite, so when he asked her to try new samples with him she was polite right back.

So she’d ended up doing a lot more cocaine than she was used to that early in the morning, and had popped some Valium before heading out to avoid a mother of a coke crash. Ten minutes into Trish’s Journalism lecture her euphoric, hopped up buzz had carried her out of the classroom and straight into Alex Danvers. And apparently neither of them had enough restraint to hold back in public, Trish thought. ‘Patsy, into drugs and women?!’ the headline blared in her head. She felt sick to her stomach. Sure, she’d avoided the coke crash earlier, but looks like she was crashing hard now instead. Next time more Valium, Trish thought. Pinching the bridge of her nose she groaned. Fuck, Dorothy taught her better than this, the blonde seethed. That last thought was the one that made Trish want to retch most. Biological relation or no, she was no mother to Trish, and the blonde shuddered at the thought of her. 

Coffee and coke. She needed her nice and friendly morning ritual to deal with this, Trish surmises with newfound determination. Taking her head out of her hands she starts to look around the kitchen. One opened drawer, two overhead cupboards and a kitchen pantry later and Trish was a little shocked. Yes, she found basic coffee supplies, but that was just it. The whole house was extremely technologically advanced, but food? It was few and far between. Not only that, but she’d searched less than a quarter of the kitchen and found no less than five full alcohol bottles. 

Well, who was she to judge when her stash was just about calling out to her from in the opposite bra cup to her coke baggie. Getting everything ready Trish had the baggie in her hand before she reconsidered. God she wanted it so bad, but she was in a stranger’s house and she refused to have some sort of drugged up paparazzi peppered walk of shame. Drugs at home Trish, she thought to herself, no drugs at stranger’s house.

Travelling back out to the foyer to find her phone Trish endeavoured to get a taxi home as soon as possible. Finding that she had several missed calls and messages from Jess, Trish lightly swore. Jess had been fired from her latest waitress gig and wanted to have dinner together when she got home. It was 5pm and she didn’t have enough time to get home and take the edge off before Jess would be there.

She never liked doing drugs when Jess was home. She and her quasi foster sister turned best friend had recently escaped from Dorothy’s clutches and moved into a shared apartment together. Jess refused to let her pay for the apartment by herself, insisting on equal payments and bouncing around enough temp jobs to pull it off. It meant that she wasn’t home too much, and selfishly Trish liked being able to casually enjoy her off time at home with some coke, Valium or some other party favours without fear of Jess’ reaction. 

Her best friend hated drugs with a burning passion and knew what Trish looked like high. The blonde was very meticulous with her recreational activities and so far had no problem evading Jess’ detective like interest in her life. It was heart-warming that she genuinely cared and wanted to look out for her, but Trish didn’t need Jess to know that she was using again. That was a one way ticket to rehab, and because Trish would never go to rehab for fear of exposure, it meant a one way ticket to Jess’ version of rehab. From the threats Trish could only assume it meant house arrest with constant supervision and terrible home cooked meals. 

Feeling jittery Trish pressed dial on Jess’s number, resolved that she would hold out until Jess went to bed. 

Alex wakes up on in bed naked and alone. It’s somewhat startling, but not a shock to her. She stretched with a groan. Alex was sure she would be stiff tomorrow, not to mention the burn she felt in muscles she forgot she had. Shit, she needed to exercise more.

Groaning, Alex flopped around in an ungraceful attempt to determine where her clothes were. More important than the clothes however, was the location of her flask. Hopefully it would help her splitting headache. Finding that her clothes were in a pile on the floor, Alex spotted the flask standing next to it, a lone soldier. Pursing her lips in annoyance after staggering out of bed and finding it disappointingly empty Alex frowned harder still at the next thought that came to mind. A few months ago finding alcohol after waking up wasn’t an immediate priority. Wincing at a particularly nasty stab from her impending headache Alex decided she didn’t much care at the moment.

The smell of coffee and the sound of someone moving around her kitchen gave her pause, derailing the beginnings of a bad mood. Quickly putting her underwear on she padded out to the kitchen and found it empty of human life. There was coffee prep on the bench and the sound of talking coming from the living room. 

The blonde in the room turned slightly at the sound of Alex’s footsteps but continued her phone conversation. “I’m sorry I didn’t let you know where I was Jess, I was working with a friend at university and my phone died, we’re at her place now and I’ve just put it on charge.” Alex mouthed the word ‘Trish’ with a questioning look on her face. The blonde nodded with a half smile. She sounded exasperated with the person over the phone, but indulgently so. “I know, I know.”

Moving behind the blonde to she could operate the phone without awkwardness Alex slowly eased into the taller woman’s personal space. She stiffened up at first but inclined her head slightly when Alex softly whispered “This okay?” in her ear.

Being shorter that Trish the brunette had to stand on her balls of her feet to drag her teeth down the woman’s neck. Connecting their half clothed bodies she crept her fingers underneath the shirt Trish had on and traced her nails lightly over all the naked skin she could reach. “I don’t know Jess,” the conversation continued. “I’m a little busy over here and my friend and I were going to finish some course work.”

“You better not be ditching me for one of those dead shit boy toy’s of yours,” Alex heard come from the phone. Trish laughed. “No way Jess, I promise.”

Nimble fingers slowly eased underneath the fabric of cotton underwear and Alex lightly groaned at the little shudder that passed through the blonde’s body. Light fingers brushed over their destination only to be quickly slapped away. Alex restrained her laugh and lightly nipped the shoulder in front of her before disconnecting their bodies. Walking back towards the kitchen to try and cure her headache Alex called over her shoulder “Hey Trish you’re welcome to stay, we’ve got to hand that report in tomorrow at 8 anyway, we can just walk from mine.” Sneaking a peak Alex grinned at the raised eyebrow Trish was sporting before truly leaving the room.

Pulling out some bourbon in the kitchen she poured a generous amount into her cup of fresh coffee. Five minutes later and her headache was beginning to ease and Alex thought she’d check out her wall calendar for the upcoming week. Mid way through her coffee she was turned around and pinned to the counter, a harsh kiss claiming her surprised yelp. “That was a private phone call, you’re very rude,” was the admonishing statement accompanying the kiss. The reprimand doesn’t get far when Trish lets out a bark of laughter and smiles into the kiss. Alex was sure she tasted of bitter alcohol but Trish didn’t seem to care. The blonde’s pupils were blown and she seemed hyper focused on touching every inch of Alex’s body, so she was probably high again, but Alex who was Alex to judge. 

“Seemed like a fun idea at the time,” Alex said with a laugh. “And look where it got me. Girlfriend?” she asked. Surprisingly Alex really wanted the answer to be no. “Kind of foster sister, mostly best friend, it’s complicated,” Trish said between biting her neck. “I get that,” was met with a disbelieving laugh. “Maybe we can trade war stories another time though,” she groaned. Alex’s clothes then proceeded to make their way onto the floor again.

“You folded my clothes,” she accused between kisses. “I fell over your clothes,” was the clipped response, and then there was no more talking.


End file.
